


Virgo Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: He keeps pulling Yusuke's gaze towards him. He does so many strange thing and Yusuke can't look away
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260923
Kudos: 6





	Virgo Aquarius

“That’s an odd planet to be fixated by.” Yusuke said softly. He had not expected Akira to jolt the way he did at his words. Akira gave a low laugh as he toyed with the necklace. A short distance away the clerk gave Akira a panicked look. Akira easily slid the necklace back onto his palm. “Akira?”

“Well it is important to me. I’m not exactly a space nerd but I like stars. I like to see the planets.” Akira gently lifted the necklace to his face before he smiled again. “And you know.” He said softly. “I like this planet in particular. I used to look for it all the time. I used to look for Saturn. Uranus too.” He laughed. “I still do but Mercury. I like looking at that the most.” His smile captured Yusuke.

“Mercury.” Yusuke said softly as he examined the necklace. A small planet on the chain. It looked rather accurate, tasteful. He had the feeling that Akira was going to purchase it. “Any particular reason for such a-“ His gaze was caught on Akira gently stroking the planet. “Fixation?”

“Call it something like… a calling? Something meant to be?” Akira lifted the necklace up before he smiled again. “Fate. It is beautiful isn’t it?” He turned to the clerk. “Sorry. How much is it again?”

“Thirty thousand yen.” Yusuke blinked at the price but considering the craftsmanship. “Are you-“

“Yes I’m buying it.” Akira smiled before he pulled out his wallet. “It’s cheaper than I thought it would be.” He laughed softly. “That reminds me. Any Saturn.” The clerk shook her head. “Will there be any Saturn?”

“Not like this. A little smaller.” Her glance to the counter spoke volumes. “A bracelet?”

“Are there any Mercury like that too” Akira flashed her a wide smile as they walked to the counter together. Yusuke stayed silent as Akira spoke to the clerk. In a few moments she was smiling as she wrapped up not one but two Mercury bracelets and the necklace that Akira had wanted. Then came the Saturn bracelet. “Here.” Akira handed him the box.

“I don’t understand.” Yusuke admitted as he accepted the gift. “Is this about…” He lowered his voice. “The other world somehow. Do these things have any changes over there?” That earned him a slow smile from Akira. “Are there any changes? Do these have any boosts?”

“You never know.” Akira carefully tucked away his change before he laughed. “Yusuke. Honestly.” He laughed softly. “It’s cute you know?” He laughed. “But if I tell you. You’ll catch on too quickly so… just for now accept I know what suits you.” He gave the box another smile before he glanced towards the store’s exit. “We should be on our way Ann should be finished by now.”

“What exactly am I missing? Is it something that brings that look on your face?” Yusuke kept pace with Akira as they walked. “What exactly did I miss here?” Akira’s smile widened. “Joker.” That only widened his smile.

X

“Nice jewels Joker.” Ann leaned against Akira’s back as they sat in LeBlanc’s attic. “Really nice? You bought it for yourself?” She leaned around to grasp his wrist. “Mercury? This is Mercury right?” At Akira’s soft laugh she laughed herself. “Figures.”

“And what is that supposed to mean Panther?” He laughed. “And I got Ryuji one too. You won’t see it right away but it’s nice. Moonrock.”

“You spoil Ryuji.” Ann snorted as she looked to where Ryuji and Morgana sat by the table. Ryuji’s words were too low to be heard. “Where’s mine?”

“I didn’t buy you any.” Akira laughed. “Just like how when you bought Ryuji and Yusuke-“

“You already had the limited edition!” Ann laughed. “Wait does that mean Yusuke- Yusuke.” She raised her voice. “Did Akira buy you something?”

“He bought me something similar to what he has.” Yusuke confirmed as he let his text book drop a bit. “Saturn and Uranus.” Akira had gifted him the other one secretly. It had been amusing. Akira had easily slipped it to him and Yusuke had only noticed after the fact. “Bracelets.”

“Saturn and Uranus? Well he truly knows you.” Ann leaned against Akira’s back. “Oh you’re good Joker.”

“Thank you.” Akira laughed. “Don’t give the game away now Panther.”

“I can’t.” She laughed. “You know Yusuke. You have to figure this one out on your own. Joker’s being cute and smug and cocky.”

“You have nothing good to say Panther?” Out of the corner of his eye Yusuke saw Akira slip a ring onto Ann’s hand. “How about something to silence you?”

“Oh that’s mean.” She laughed. “Not like anyone would notice.”

“This is how we do it Panther.” Akira shrugged before he tilted his head. The way his eyes sought out Yusuke was… interesting. “Think a little harder on it Fox. Meanwhile. Panther and I have some lucky numbers to pick.”

“You guys really believe in that huh.” Ryuji called out from the desk. “Can you believe in Mona? They actually believe in it and even worst. Joker pulls in cash from his lucky numbers! It’s a scam.”

“It’s not a scam if it works.” Ann pulled open her bag before she scattered a bunch of lottery sheets. “How are we doing so far Akira? More than half right?”

“So far.” Akira mused as he reached for his pen. “We are about a fourth wrong. the rest of them very right.” His laugh affected Yusuke. “It’s all good. It’s practically perfect.” He tapped the first sheet before he paused. “And to even things out. How about… a mix.”

“And match? Joker.” Ann tsked. “Are you even trying to hide it anymore?”

“Not really.” Akira said softly. “Four, seven, Eleven. Five, fourteen, fifteen. I’m feeling a simple blend is enough.”

“Scream it louder you flirt.” Ann sighed before she laughed. “And what for luck?”

“Saturn. Mercury. They do well.” Akira laughed softly. “Yusuke? Do you want to try your luck?”

“Isn’t it up to fate anyway?” Yusuke reached for some of the sheets. “But when it comes to us and our fates I think I would rather bet on us.”

X

“Akira.” Yusuke gently stroked the bracelet on his right wrist before he turned to him. “Virgo. That’s what this is about. Virgo and… Aquarius.” Akira’s soft laugh made him sigh. “I’m certain there were easier ways of letting me know rather than this.”

“What gave me away?” Akira stretched as he stared up at the evening sky. “Maybe the rings were pushing it.”

“Akira.” Yusuke laughed. “Even I know the romance in the stars. Even I look up at them sometimes and think about the stories people told. The stories that people will tell. I don’t think I take it as far as you and Ann however.” He shook his head as he recalled the things he had witnessed them doing. “The two of you take this seriously.”

“When I was a kid.” Akira smiled. “My Mom, she showed me Mercury on my birthday. I was so excited. The things she said? The things she showed me. I fell in love then but when I learned about Saturn.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “It felt like fate. It still does. I love Mercury. Beautiful planet but Saturn. It pulls me.”

“Do I pull you Akira?” Yusuke stroked the bracelet before he went to Akira’s side. “Have I been pulling you. For how long?”

“Sometimes it feels like the moment we met that you drew me into your orbit.” Akira laughed. “But you know, the moment you accepted yourself was the moment that I fell.” Yusuke guessed in the dim light his expression showed his thoughts. “I’m serious.” He laughed. “When you became Fox. I felt so grounded. I was pulled towards you. I longed for you and I didn’t even know it.” He stroked his necklace before he laughed. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“They say Virgo is strongly with the earth and Aquarius.” Yusuke said softly. “Apparently that’s a water sign.”

“Earth and water nurture life.” Akira reached for his hand and Yusuke gave it. “Doesn’t that suit us? We’re saving lives with our work. As Fox and Joker we help people to live and grow. We make them free. It’s a balance Yusuke.” He smiled. “Earth and water but we do so well.”

“You seem to have an answer for everything Joker.” A simple tug and he brought Akira around to face him. The face of their leader. It was so easy for others to look past him. He disguised himself so well but he should have to before Yusuke. He slipped the glasses off before he fixed Akira’s hair. “You truly are… something.” He said softly.

“I’ve been watching you for so long.” Akira laughed softly. “And you know something? You are the same. You know me way better than you think we’re so in sync.” He said softly. “Think about it Yusuke. You watch me so well you must know me better than anyone.”

“Do you really think that way?” Akira’s hand linked with his and Yusuke leaned down. Akira smiled and then he leaned up. their foreheads pressed together and Yusuke felt nothing more than contentment. “I don’t think so.”

“I know so.” Akira whispered against his lips before he kissed him. As for Yusuke, he found himself kissing Akira back and his body relaxing with every single second of it.

X

“I think it’s clean enough.” Yusuke put down his mug as he watched Akira scrub the counter. “Even the Boss would give you a passing grade Akira.”

“Well I like things a certain way.” Akira smiled before he leaned across the counter. The kiss he pressed to Yusuke was soft and slow. Except when he pulled back there was a problem. Their necklaces got tangled together. not the normal planet ones. The ones that Akira had commissioned. “Whoops.” He snickered. “I’ll pull us free.”

“I think the real reason why you did this.” Yusuke’s fingers tangled with Akira’s as he reached for their linked necklaces. “Akira.” He tsked. “The things that you enjoy Joker.” He set the Saturn free and Akira got the Mercury around his neck free. “Joker.”

“Fox.” Akira smiled as he touched the Mercury around Yusuke’s neck. “I like seeing that on you.” He tilted his head and his eyes were so sweet Yusuke couldn’t leave him alone. He kissed him softly then once more. “Yusuke.”

“Devilish Joker.” Yusuke smiled as he touched the Saturn. “You love to cover me in you claims.” Yusuke liked it and he liked to return the favour. “Amethyst is also your stone.”

“It’s your stone.” Akira snickered before their necklaces tangled and locked again. His laugh was a soft huff. “I’m rethinking making these that they link together like this. It was cute in theory but when we tangle all the time… it was cute but back to back?”

“I like it.” Yusuke untangled them once more before he smiled. “I like it on you and yours on me. I enjoy wearing your colours. Your stars and your sign.” Akira’s head fell forward and Yusuke paused. “What is it?”

“No I just thought of something and I need to let the urge pass before I do something really impulsive.” Akira’s kiss was sweet. “You pull me so much. You help me Yusuke. Keep watching me.”

“I can’t do anything else.” Yusuke brought Akira’s hand up and kissed the finger that held the Amethyst ring. “Just like you. We’re helpless to each other’s pull Akira. “Helpless but it is enjoyable. I see so much of you I know you like I know myself.”

“You see parts of me no one ever will. Even the things I don’t know.” Akira kissed him again before he kissed Yusuke’s forehead. “Don’t sell yourself short Fox. You know me better than I even know myself. Our compatibility in Mementos doesn’t lie. We’re that good.” His kiss was soft against Yusuke’s lips. “Let me finish cleaning up here and then we can go to bed. Morgana must be waiting.”


End file.
